leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zeowolf0/Well, The Hydrosoul
|attack = 35 |health =40 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 380 (+80) |mana = 230 (+50) |damage = 49 (+3) |attackspeed = 0.668 (+2%) |range = 550 |armor = 12 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 5.5 (+0.6) |manaregen = 5.25 (+0.6) |speed = 305 |IP = ? |RP = ? }} Abilities + 0.2 per ability power. *'Radius: '''200 |firstname = Torrent |firstinfo = Well creates a storm that deals damage over time to enemies and increases health regen of allies in the area. For 6 seconds *'Cooldown: 15 seconds *'''Range to Center of AoE: 700 *'AoE Radius:' 400 |firstlevel = |secondname = Typhoon |secondinfo = Well blasts forward a wave of water dealing magic damage to all those it passes through. Leaving any opponent it hits damped and moist, slowing their Movement and Attack Speed *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Range: '''700 |secondlevel = |thirdname = Soothing Aura |thirdinfo = '(Passive): Well emanates soothing waves of energy that refresh nearby friendly units. *'''Aura Radius: 700 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Water Elemental |ultiinfo = Well explodes an area with water, dealing Magic Damage and summoning a Water Element (The Water Element is melee) for a short time of 15 seconds. Due to the Water Element being a part of Well, it gains a some of Well's stats. This ability can be used 3 times before going into Cooldown. The Water Elements can only travel 1000 distance away from Well before returning back to him. *'Range:' 700 *'Radius of AoE:' 175 |ultilevel = }} File:WaterWizardSeahorse.png| Seahorse summon minion used by Well. Background Lore Soterios gathered men and would toss them below the thrashing waves until water filled the poor soul's lungs and he was rendered unconscious. Soterios would then proceed to then Rebirth the lost man by bringing him back to shore, and pressing his holy hands upon the victim's chest until he was brought back choking and coughing, reborn into the world as acolytes to the High Priest. For years Soterios conducted his Rituals of Rebirth unchallenged. Grown fanatical in his success with the Rituals, Soterios was sure in his belief that his own Rebirth would result in a divine transformation of his body, elevating him to an even higher level of power. At a command from Soterios, his acolytes lowered the High Priest into the cold, dark sea. Unfortunately, his Rebirth did not go as planned and as water filled his lungs, the dying High Priest made one last plea to the higher powers. Reborn by the Immortals, he renamed himself Well, the Hydrosoul, and lives only to do their bidding. Well lived comfortable, watching over the people. He watched his acolytes pass on his teachings. Soon, though, Well's soul reached a peaceful rest, he confined himself in the waves that he once threw his acolytes in. A few peaceful years have passed, until, the Rune Wars reached Well's land of Kaladoun. Well awoke with a fury, destroying those who clumsily used magic to destroy the land. Well, on the command of the Immortals, who were also asleep, searched the land, to discover what the world has come too in the few years of rest they took. He wandered on to the Field of Justice, known as Summoner's Rift. He watched the fighting from a far. Well felt that this type of fighting was the only way to prevent the spreed of the Rune Wars. Well tried to join the League of Legends, but due to his mind enslaved to the Immortals, he could not pass Judgement, as the Summoner could not connect minds. Well pleaded to the Immortals to release him. He was released, but on the terms that he must still follow their orders. With the terms being set, Well finally joined the League of Legends. "Water has created all life, but soon, it may just take it all away..." -'' ''Well, the Hydrosoul Quotes Upon Selection * "My allegiances belongs to one, you're merely borrowing it" Moving * "I follow" * "Very well" * "So be it" * "Intresting..." Attacking * "Drown!" * "Very well" * "From the power of Immortals" Taunt * "You can try cutting me, but it won't work" * "I'll enjoy watching you drown" Joke * "Drinks just go right threw me (turns red), don't ask what was I drinking (returns blue)" * "I've ran threw fields of grass before, and watched them grow" Relation *Well feels brothership with the other champion of nature, and . Notes I'm a big fan of water element, and there's no water element mage in LoL... Yes it's because it's difficult to make water effects. Anyways this is my second canceled champion I decided to do (I did do my own original champ, but couldn't really make it work, was fine on paper, but I guess in practice, errr off topic), it was somewhat difficult to play support with a champ with alot of potential, anyways again I'm not sure if he's over/underpowered, so please comment and let me know. I guess I just write long stories... This wasn't as time consuming as making Omen's, (xD) then again most was already there from Well's beta test. Version June 12 * Buffed Soothing Aura * Changed Water Element, nerfed and buffed it * Changed effect on Typhoon and nerfed it to compensate Category:Custom champions